In some embodiments, microelectro mechanical (MEMS) gyroscopes are described, specifically piezoelectric MEMS gyroscopes.
Conventional microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) gyroscopes are electrostatic in nature, using electrostatic actuation and/or detection of the motion of a proof mass.